Lost
by Purple01Writing
Summary: Not!Sequel to Found. After the Jedi Trials and Order 66, Ahsoka Tano finds herself depending on an enemy for her life. Damnit.


AN: I will be referencing an episode of the Clone Wars miniseries and some information that I have picked up on Wookiepedia on the Togruta race in general. Given that Shaak Ti wears doesn't shoes, and Ahsoka does, this led to this particular theory. Enjoy!

* * *

It had taken a bit for Ahsoka to realize that Earth Mother was real. She knew that Shaak Ti, her only link to Shili, believed in Earth Mother. And there were times when Skyguy talked that made her believe _he _believed in something similar. But Ahsoka had never really believed in Earth Mother herself.

A week before Order 66 had been ordered, Ahsoka had underwent the Jedi Trials. If they hadn't been in the middle of wartime, the Council would have waited until she was at least eighteen. Then again, if they hadn't been in wartime, she would not have become a padawan until she was sixteen, at the very least.

It was her Spirit trial that had brought her to the Mother.

She'd been in a trance, focusing her attention on the Force. She'd felt a change, like cold, moist air flowing into a desert. When she had opened her eyes, she looked into a mirror made of rock crystal. Only it wasn't her in the mirror—or rather, it _was _her, but not an Ahsoka she had ever wanted to see.

The Not-Ahsoka stood tall and defiant, her lekku and montrals long, rivaling Shaak Ti's. She wore a long black cape, a hooked lightsaber wholly unlike her _real _lightsaber, and skintight black silk, slashed in opportune places to earn the title "freedom of movement," but really "slut in disguise." The Not-Ahsoka smirked at her through the mirror. **You see what you can be, little one?**

_I don't want to be that!_

**Why not? If you choose **_**this**_**, you can have power. And you so desire power, don't you? Power earns respect, and you cannot tolerate disrespect.** The Not-Ahsoka moved out of the mirror sinuously. She smoothed a hand over a lekku, propping the other hand on a curvy hip. **You know that in the shadows of your heart.**

Ahsoka drew in a breath. _I may desire respect, but not like that!_

Not-Ahsoka laughed maliciously. **Why lie to yourself? You know the truth as well as I. You crave power—so that **_**Master Anakin**_(here she gave Skyguy's name a caress, one that disturbed Ahsoka even more than Not-Ahsoka herself) **can finally acknowledge you not only as a padawan, but as an equal. Choose me, and I promise you this.**

Ahsoka paused. She knew that the Spirit trial was supposed to show you your faults and enable you to get past them, but this didn't seem like her faults. This seemed like…

**Temptation, youngling? Oh, yes. You recognize me for what I am.**

The Not-Ahsoka undulated in the poor light, a green cloak spreading over her twisting body until the Not-Ahsoka turned into a vaguely-human form, with emerald eyes, brilliant red hair, and alabaster skin. Whoever it was, the thing was androgynous, though Ahsoka suspected it was female.

_I do not want what you have to offer._ Ahsoka spelled out clearly , clenching her fists. _I am stronger._

Temptation's lip curled backed in a sneer, and she disappeared back into the mirror. The terrible, cold pressure that Ahsoka had not even been aware of until then was gone, and she breathed deeply.

There was a shadow forming on the mirror again, but Ahsoka did not feel threatened. The shadow pooled until a Togruta matron formed in the mirror, clad in a deep blue wrap speckled with stars. Her facial markings were the markings of the sky and the earth.

Suddenly, Ahsoka knew who she was. "Earth Mother?"

"Little one," the warmth in the Goddess's voice made her fall to her knees and stare up at the Goddess. "You have not sought me."

"No," Ahsoka murmured. "No, I haven't."

The Goddess sat next to her. Her scent was soothing, reminding Ahsoka simultaneously of the grass on Shili, the warmth of a summer day in the Temple Archives, and the scent of her favorite food. "I suppose I understand. No one ever taught you my ways. I had to wait until now to talk to you." She tilted her head up. "In a week, Darth Sidious will execute Order 66."

Ahsoka's gaze darted to the Goddess.

"It is an order that will demand the clone troopers to kill any and all Jedi. I have done my best to prevent it, but it is a crossroads that even I cannot control completely. Your fellows will not believe you. The only thing I can recommend is to save yourself."

"Why will they not believe me?"

"Jedi can be rather…hardheaded when it comes to listening to me." There was an undercurrent of amusement in Her voice, but it was outweighed by Her sorrow.

"That's bad," Ahsoka whispered, suddenly one of the converted.

"Yes. I'm sending you help," the Goddess told her. "You may not like him, but he will keep you safe. Now you must return, and accept the status of Jedi Knight." The Goddess smiled suddenly. "I know you've wanted the title for some time."

* * *

A week later, Ahsoka woke up on a dark ship with a goose egg and injured pride. Her head pounded from the hit she had taken, and she hated that though she had known what was going to happen, her clone troopers had still managed to get the drop on her.

She stood shakily, one hand clutching her head and the other reaching for her lightsaber. It wasn't there.

"I took the liberty of removing your lightsaber. I prefer my head where it is."

That voice…she _knew _that voice.

"Bane?!"

The Duros bounty hunter smirked at her incredulous tone. "I will not hurt you," he added. In a gentler tone, he told her, "I was…instructed to help you by an outside source."

"The Goddess," Ahsoka said flatly. _So __**this **__is what She meant when She said someone I don't like._

Bane shrugged. "I've been dodging Republic starships. Someone wants you dead pretty damn badly."

"Order 66—Palpatine sent out the order that all Jedi were traitors, and were to be executed immediately." Ahsoka paused for a moment, remembering the harsh pain that had nearly crippled her when she felt in the Force the deaths of her fellow Jedi. "It was…difficult for me."

"The Force," Bane summarized, looking indifferent. He was blocked from her mental probes, but she could feel the turmoil underneath his otherwise calm surface, and it made her feel better. He might not be all mercenary.

"About my fee…"

Or not, Ahsoka thought disgustedly. "I have no credits that I can get. Anything in my name would send a red flag to the Empire."

Bane rolled his eyes. "I am going to waive my fee until it's safe for you to get the credits out."

"…Oh."

After a pause, Ahsoka decided to mention that it would be quite some time until her name would be safe to draw out credits to pay him. Bane settled in the pilot's chair, stretching out his arms behind his head. "I guess we're stuck with each other until then. I intend to get paid."

Hell no.


End file.
